welcome home
by laurenwassonothere
Summary: sasuke comes back what happens to sakura?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Hah. Ok so yea this is my new story I'm writing so I hope you enjoy it!

Sasuke was now at the front of the Konoha gates and slowly limping in. It was 11:30 in the morning and everyone was up. Not much changed about Konoha accept the new head in the hokage wall. Sasuke thought nothing would have changed about his friends and was for sure they would welcome him with open arms.

Meanwhile Sakura was sitting atop of her sensei's head (the one on the hokage wall not Tsunade's head head..). Her raven black hair blew in the breeze, over the 7 years Sasuke was gone Sakura had grown more distant and cold. Her outfit now consisted of short shorts with a blue and white long cloth at the side of her right leg. A white shirt that ended right before her belly button with a light pink shirt under in that also ended a little past her belly button, but still showed some of her skin. Since the shirt was short sleeved she wore arm warmers they were black and red. Long black boots that ended a little under her knees.

A light pink hood over her shoulders (her outfit looks exactly like Yuna's off of Final Fantasy, accept the arm warmers). Since Sakura dyed her hair black, it was now down to her waist and Sakura was now an ANBU so she had a tattoo on her right shoulder. Sakura was now more powerful then her sensei Tsunade and she could easily become the next hokage, but she couldn't do that to her friend Naruto.

Just as she thought that she saw her friend Naruto walking down the street. Sakura gracefully jumped down from the head and landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto came to a stop. Naruto noticed how Sakura matured more and how shorter she was compared to him. Since Naruto had just gotten back from training for 6 years with Jaiyriah (sp?) Naruto stood there shocked to see how beautiful Sakura was now. Just then she spoke. "Naruto Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you right away." Naruto took notice that a limping figure was walking into the Konoha gates right now and hurriedly ran up to the figure with Sakura trailing after him to see what was up since usually Naruto replied when she talked.

What Sakura saw next was a shock to her. Standing in front of her was that cold-hearted bastard, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura and then Naruto. Then all the sudden the world went black and he fell limp onto the ground. Naruto quickly panicked, although her matured he was still the knuckle-headed Naruto they all love and care about. Naruto suddenly flung Sasuke over his shoulder and told Sakura to follow him. Although Sakura didn't like to be bossed around she did what she was told.

Naruto lead Sakura and Sasuke to his apartment so Sakura could heal Sasuke whether she liked it or not. When Naruto was at his apartment he carefully put Sasuke down on his bed and told Sakura to please come over here and help Sasuke. Sakura refused, but then she was pinned to the wall by a angry Naruto, though Sakura could easily get out of the position she was in she didn't, instead she only said "fine, but only if you hold him down while I heal him cause it will be painful."

Naruto only agreed and grabbed his feet and tied them down, he did the same thing with his arms. Sakura quickly did some hand seals and greenish chakra glowed from her hand. She put her hand on his right leg, then his chest and Sasuke slowly

woke up and screamed from the pain in his chest. Sakura guided him back down on the bed with her hand and told Naruto to leave the room cause she needed to talk to Sasuke.

Naruto left grumbling about how Sasuke gets to be alone with Sakura-chan. Hearing this Sakura smiled a small smile. Then Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a angry, hurt, confused, and sad look in her eyes. Sasuke saw this and a pang of guilt went through him to know that he was the cause of this.

Then what Sakura did completely, he was waiting to get smacked, but instead Sakura embraced Sasuke tightly. Sasuke embraced her back and then Sakura asked why he had come back. Sasuke told Sakura that he completed his first goal, but still needed to fulfill his second.

Sakura starred wide-eyed at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly got up and pinned Sakura to the wall with a loud thud. Naruto would of heard it if he wasn't already at the ramen shop, but he got bored of waiting and left. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sakura didn't know this Sasuke she only knew the Sasuke when they were 12. Right now Sasuke was taking advantage of how Sakura's mouth was open and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth only to have Sakura to bite down on it and Sasuke's grip tightened. Sakura whimpered cause of the pain on her arms.

Eeeee to be continued! I hope you like it plz review! Cookies to you all !

Press the button you know you want to, it's so temping.




	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of welcome home, tell me if you like it, if you don't grr.

Second time I don't own naruto.

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke off of her and kicked him where it hurts, Sasuke fell to the floor in pain and Sakura ran out of the door. Sakura looked for Naruto and figured that he went to the ramen shop. Sasuke quickly recovered from the pain and ran out the door to find Sakura, Sasuke was mad at how Sakura could easily reject him like that he thought she loved him and would do anything for him!

Meanwhile Sakura was running as fast as she could to Ino's house, Sakura added a little more chakra to her feet cause Sasuke was gaining on her until Sakura passed the ramen stand and Naruto saw how she was running away from Sasuke and did his best to block Sasuke away from Sakura.

Sakura looked back and saw that Naruto was trying his best to keep Sasuke away from herself. Now Sakura reached Ino's house and gently, but firmly knocked twice on her door. Ino answered and looked a bit shocked to see her childhood best friend.

Sakura asked if she could come in and talk to her since Sakura always tells all her problems to Ino.

Naruto asked what the hell was wrong with Sasuke and calmed him down a bit. Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the ramen stand and Sasuke told Naruto what happened. The next thing took Sasuke by surprise. Naruto smacked Sasuke so hard across the face Sasuke fell out of his seat.

Sasuke yelled "what the hell was that all about she said she loved me before I left dobe!"

Naruto picked Sasuke up by his collar and told him " Sakura-chan cried her heart out for you all these years and all you can do is take advantage of her, you don't even love her!"

Sakura explained to Ino that Sasuke was back and tried to take advantage of her. Ino was just about to walk out of the door and smack that damn Uchiha across the face until he can't even feel his face.

Sorry this chapter isn't really good at all its after the holidays..you know I still gotta clean so it gets real tiring and I haven't slept since yesterday cause of my annoying liitle brother and thank you for the people who have reviewed! R&R! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's POV**

I practically had to drag Ino back to the couch. I told her that I would take care of it, she still didn't sit, but at least she calmed down a little.

"I can't believe that bastard, how could he do that to you!" Ino said. "Well, I'm going to go bye Ino." Ok, but you better come back and tell me what you did to him!

**Ino's POV **

I swear I almost had a heart attack when Sakura told me what Sasuke did, so I marched right up to the door and was about to go out, but Sakura stopped me.

She told me that she's going to take care of it, I know shes strong, but I'm still scared for her. What if Sasuke tries it again, but this time doesn't stop.

**Naruto's POV**

When Sakura ran past the ramen stand I was shocked. Sakura could run so fast I only saw her as a blur, but then I saw Sasuke running after her. I quickly got in front of Sasuke and asked him what happened.

He told me that she totally rejected him when she kicked him in the groin. Next thing I knew I had Sasuke by the collar because I was so pissed.

Sakura cried her heart out and all this ass can do is take advantage of her? I punched him and threw him to the ground, hard.

**Sasuke's POV**

I know what I did to Sakura was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself (stupid selfish piggy -.-). Naruto punched me and threw me to the ground so I got mad and was just about to punch him back, but I heard a female voice.

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking up to the ramen stand to go on my date with Naruto, but I saw Sasuke there so I decided I'd wait a little so they could catch up. I saw Sasuke get punched and Sasuke was just about to punch Naruto before I yelled stop.

**Naruto's POV **

I saw Hinata standing there so I decided to just leave with her and take her to a different restaurant. Before I left I kicked Sasuke one last time and ran with Hinata.

OK I know it short but im on a writers blck and don't know what to doo.. give me ideas please!


End file.
